


Kill of the Night

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: The danger is I'm dangerous and I might just tear you apart. (Castiel/Raphael; Castiel/Lucifer vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore


End file.
